I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Yamiga
Summary: Tobirama's P.O.V during the events of "Accidentally in Love." So far, nothing good was happening to Tobirama. With his clan stressing him out, and his brother turning his back on him, ending it all may be the best thing. And now with his sworn enemy having eyes for him, things can't get any worse. But maybe, that's a good thing...even if his sworn enemy is Izuna Uchiha.


**Author's Note: So you guys read "Accidentally in Love" and that was Izuna's point of view. Now here's Tobirama's point of view...I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Tobirama's P.O.V during the events of "Accidentally in Love." So far, nothing good was happening to Tobirama. With his clan stressing him out, and his brother turning his back on him, ending it all may be the best thing. And now with his sworn enemy having eyes for him, things can't get any worse. But maybe, that's a good thing...even if his sworn enemy is Izuna Uchiha...but wasn't he supposed to be dead?**

* * *

For anyone who knew Tobirama personally, it was a given that when he had his mind set on someone, or an opinion about them, it didn't waver. He was, afterall a man that had gone through a lot in his life. Because of many things he experienced, because of many things that had happened to him, his heart had been solid from a young age. His opinions hardly ever changed, and his view on things never blurred. Yet, even the purest medal could be rusted, and Tobirama had a feeling he'd have to figure that out sooner or later. He just didn't want to admit it to himself so easily.

Silently he sat across the table, staring into the eyes of a very beautiful and youthful woman. She wore a brightly colored kimono, with her beautiful red hair flowing down her back. She gave Tobirama a warm loving smile, however he didn't return it. He only stared at her, with solid eyes, not daring to show an ounce of emotion on his face, disregarding the current sitution.

This woman, Miku Uzumaki, as decided by her father, Hashirama and the Senju elders, would in a month, be Tobirama's wife by arrangement. She seemed happy, she seemed proud of herself and honored.

Tobirama seemed trapped, he seemed angry and disregarded. Not once did his brother ask him about this, neither did his clan. It wasn't like he could say no, Kami forbid he had a mind of his own for that would surely disgrace even his oldest ancestor.

He clenched inwardly, when signing the engagement contract, and even more so when Miku signed it herself. She then grinned to her cousin, Mito Uzumaki who sat next to her. That woman, was currently Hashirama's wife and in all honesty, Tobirama would have prefered Madara over her. Mito Uzumaki was prejudice, snobby, she believed that she was above everyone. She only conferenced with those of nobility and scorned those who were normal civilians. Sadly, her cousin Miku was ten times worse.

As Hashirama called the meeting to an end, and everyone rose, Tobirama only imagined how terrible his life would be from here on out.

He would have to be a husband...he'd have to take care of Miku. As terrible as it sounded, he just didn't see that life fitting for him, at all. He was a man, true, but he didn't want to have to be bound to a woman who would expect him to do everything for her. In addition, he would have to have an heir with her, or heirs. That was honestly what scared him the most. Firstly, he had no feeling for this woman whatsoever and then, he'd have to raise children with her! That would be hell on Earth!

He stopped, before he left the room, and turned back to Hashirama who conversed with his wife, Miku and their father. Tobirama then sucked up every ounce of courage he had and approached the group with his same impassive expression. He then, took the document that was secured in Hashirama's hand, brought it to the table, and with the pain quill, scratched his name off.

The engagement was terminated.

Everyone stared in either shock, anger, or astonishment. Tobirama only took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not some passive dog." With that, he turned away and left the room.

* * *

He was midway out of the building when a woman with dark brown hair tied in a flowery bun. She wore a standard house Yukata, as she walked by his side. She was smiling at him.

"I heard it." She said. "What you said to them, I was standing guard right outside."

"Are you here to scold me, Toka?" Tobirama looked down at the woman, as they made their way to the main exit, she only laughed, causing him to smile.

"Scold you, I'm here to congratulate you. No way, would I ever respect you if you married such a disrespectful pig."

"Well, you are the first." The two made it outside. "I'm going to get shit after this."

Toka chuckled. "I'd imagine so, but don't let that get to you."

Tobirama tried to find the situation optimistic, but no matter how he looked at it, he was screwed. He had no idea what awaited him when he returned home, if he returned home. He couldn't show his face in the Kage tower, he couldn't dream of it. But he had to...he didn't really have a home outside of the Hokage tower, perhaps he needed to get one.

The two continued walking, keeping up a short conversation, until however...something or someone caught Tobirama's eye.

He stopped suddenly, causing Toka to look up at him in confusion. "What is it? Tobi_"

"Look...is that...no, it can't be." Both Toka and Tobirama stared ahead, looking at a man with long shaggy black hair, and a slight limp.

"Izu...Izuna?" Tobirama rose an eyebrow and quickly shook his head. "But it can't be, I killed him."

"He didn't die." Toka spoke quietly. "You never heard he was in a coma? That's why he looks so...the way he is."

Tobirama observed Izuna from a far distance, his hair was longer, and more unkempt than usual. His skin was pale, yet...if Tobirama had it right, Izuna looked taller.

"And he's now the Uchiha Clan Leader."

"What?" Tobirama asked. "Are the gods really that, angry? He's worse than Madara! Honestly, why did he survive the injuries I inflicted on him...he should've...ugh."

"Calm down, perhaps instead of hating him...you guys can become friends, look." Toka pointed. "He's gone...let's go."

Casting one last angry look, Tobirama moved along.

* * *

Like predicted, Tobirama's day when returning home, was hell. Aside from the Uzumaki's giving him death glares, Hashirama for once in his life, decided to lecture Tobirama.

"You either accept the proposal, or you're out." That was how he was greeted, by his brother, when he returned home.

"I'm out?" Tobirama asked, crossing his arms. "Explain."

Hashirama sighed, took off his hat and placed it on his desk. "When strengthening the alliance between our blood clan, the Uzumaki clan, marriage is a definate. Like me, marrying Mito, that strengthens the bond we already have."

"Hence the fact that, she's your cousin." Tobirama spoke. "Continue on."

"This bond, also includes space. In order for their to be an equal amount of space, for lets say...Mito...I had to marry her. If I denied the proposal to her, then there would not be enough space for her. In addition, I would be declining the invitation I sent to the Uzumaki to come, and in extension, they'd have to leave."

Tobirama rose an eyebrow. "So if I declined the proposal to Miku, shouldn't she be out, instead of me?"

"It would be like that, if you were Clan Leader of the Senju. Or if you were...the eldest, but you're not."

Tobirama sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Tobirama, think it over...there's a clan meeting in a week, I'd love for you to be there with me. Through the night, reconsider everything."

Tobirama frowned. "So you're telling me, that if I don't marry Miku Uzumaki, I'll be forced out of my home?"

"Yes_"

"I'd rather sleep in the street." Tobirama made his answer firm and clear before finally, turning away and ignoring his brother's attempt at reasoning. He would just stay at an INN, a cheap one until he got a house of his own. While he planned on attending the clan meeting, he didn't want to stay in the Senju/Uzumaki presence any longer. As far as he was concerned, he was done with them.

* * *

A week had crept by and with enough luck, Tobirama had managed to purchase a home in a district a distance away from the central heart of Konoha. While the area he lived in was still owned by the Senju, he had a feeling that his 'family', wouldn't come knocking on his door any time soon. Afterall, they had better things to worry about.

That day however, as Tobirama had told himself, he made his way to the clan meeting. He didn't know what to expect, or what clans would be there. He only arrived to the Kage tower, with a positive mind.

* * *

"A treaty was met." Inwardly, Tobirama groaned when these words came out of Izuna Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan Leader's, mouth. He knew the snake would find some way to twist those words. For about thirty minutes, Hashirama and Izuna had gone back and forth discussing many things such as lands, percent values, etc., and now of course a treaty was brought into play.

Izuna wasn't a peace seeking confused man like Madara was, no he was much more straight forward, and it didn't seem at all like he planned on letting Hashirama trick him.

"And it is still valid," Izuna continued, and trailed off.

Tobirama wasn't paying attention much, to anything the two Clan Leaders were saying. His eyes drifted to the various clansmen around the room, and the inevitably, they rested on Izuna.

He looked different from a week ago, more threatening, more serious. His hair was cut shorter, barely brushing the top of his kimono collar. He carried that business like air about him, something that impressed Tobirama.

_Stop staring at him.._. He told himself after a few seconds, but it was impossible to look away. As much as he hated Izuna, he did have to admit that he looked well...charming. Perhaps it was the way he smiled, no that was a grin, totally a grin...a smile was too pure for someone like Izuna.

Tobirama blinked, quickly, somewhat ashamed of himself for focusing too much on Izuna Uchiha. He needed to ignore that man...just get him out of his_

"Well, there are differences between me and my late brother. For one, he is not here, two you killed him which means your argument is invalid. And lastly, I am not my brother, we have nothing in common." Izuna spoke in a calm voice, with the same smirk on his face. "I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you but_"

Tobirama was suddenly thrown back into reality, harsh reality. As much as Izuna charmed him, he still needed to recognize the Uchiha as an enemy. In addition, he couldn't simply allow Izuna to lash out at Hashirama like that. As much as he disliked his brother at the moment, he still knew he was the Hokage, and he deserved respect.

Tobirama turned to Izuna and chuckled, a dark chuckle. "You and your brother are both alike, regardless of your self denial. You claim you are different, yet a man like him would love to see_"

"Quiet Senju, don't delve into matters that do not concern you. You are perfect standing back there behind your brother's chair being quiet and looking nice like the lap dog you are."

It happened so suddenly, that Tobirama didn't have time to even conjure a response. Perhaps he would have said something, but even aside from the tough facade he held, he still felt his self esteem fly out of the window when he saw a few of the Uchiha laughing. He only remained quiet for the rest of the meeting, wishing more than anything to die.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, things were somewhat fine. Tobirama was adjusting to his new home, away from his brother, and his new life in the civilian district. Without shinobi jumping around the place, Tobirama found a new sense of peace...a new sense of happiness.

However...that was short lived.

One evening, when walking home after a short trip to the store, he couldn't help but notice an orange sign on his door. From far away, he couldn't make out the words so quickly, he rushed over to it. Upon reading the first word, he already felt a dry lump in his throat, and his heart drop all the way down to his stomach.

He couldn't, in those few seconds, muster up the feelings he actually felt when reading the letter on his door. He was in so much shock, that he even dropped his bags of groceries to take the letter from his door and re-read it for about the fifth time.

In large black bold letters, it had the word "EVICTION", written. Below that, it gave a clear description. Just like he had been denied a place to stay because of his denial to marry Miku, he was not allowed to live in his present area because it was owned by the Senju and Uzumaki clans. In their eyes, it was the same as Tobirama living in the Hokage tower.

So he wasn't welcomed...not even after he tried his hardest to get away from them.

On the letter, it read that he had twelve hours to get out, or everything remaining in the house would be taken and or destroyed. Tobirama knew it was impossible for him to find another area of residence within twelve hours, let alone move all his stuff.

So with a heavy heart, he clutched the letter in his hands and turned away, leaving his bags of groceries.

Uncrumpling the letter again, he read it over one more time and felt his heart sink when reading it over. He hadn't noticed it before, and he wished he hadn't noticed it at all.

Signed, at the very bottom of the page was his older brother's signature...

Never, had he felt so alone in his life.

* * *

Going to the woods to think things over was pointless, a failed attempt...

As Tobirama attempted to meditate, and get his mind off of his current situation, he only found himself reduced to tears.

Now presently, he sat on a log crying his eyes out. It was a good thing that no one could see him like this. One may have thought it was childish, but they did not understand what Tobirama felt.

His own brother didn't even want him, either that...or he was just to weak to stand up for him. This only made it obvious that his clan didn't want him, and that they had turned their backs on him without a second thought.

Now he was alone...he had no family support, no home...nothing. All he could do was cry, and curse at himself for being so weak...so emotional. He wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be strong, his walls were supposed to be sturdy.

Yet the more he told himself that, the more he found himself reduced to tears.

It seemed now, that the easiest thing for him to do, would be to end his life.

* * *

Tobirama returned home with the one thought in his mind that he had before...he'd just kill himself. It would make things easier, and the Senju clan would have one less person to deal with.

However, instead of ending his life that night like he planned, he found himself sleeping in his bed for the last time. That was followed by a series of dreams he could not quite recall...

There was a girl, two girls...two boys...and everything after that was a blur.

* * *

The next evening, Tobirama had gotten braver about his decision to commit suicide and he'd found a solution composed of household cleaning items. He mixed them in water until they formed a hazy liquid. When he brought the cup up to his nose, the smell was so putrid that it made his eyes water...but he supposed that it would do the trick.

Quick he was sure, painless...not so sure.

He reasoned with his conscience over and over again before finally standing in the kitchen, and holding the glass before his lips. He was prepared to drink it, to end his life, to leave the hell he was living...but something stopped him.

Not his conscience no...but a knock. A knock from the front door, an urgent one.

Tobirama at that moment, slammed the cup down on the counter and cursed. Not only had this fool at the door ruined his chance of escaping life, but he had also ruined Tobirama's nerve to end his own life.

Now he angrily made his way to the door, where the knocking continued, thinking of what person would be idiodic enough to seek him out. Perhaps it was the people who were going to destroy his home...he'd figured it been well over twelve hours.

As he placed his hand on the knob to open the door, he only braced himself for hell.

"May we talk over dinner tonight?" Was the first thing he heard before opening his eyes.

He had to blink a few times, in fear that he was delusional, perhaps when he smelled his solution, it gave him hallucinations...however, this person standing at his door, was real.

He was a very real, Izuna Uchiha...but why?

"Are you serious?" Tobirama didn't know what else to ask this man. They weren't friends or comrades in the slightest, in fact they didn't know each other. Perhaps it was a trick on Izuna's part, to kill Tobirama by winning his friendship.

"I wouldn't be lying about something as important as this." Izuna's voice was stern, and serious, it wasn't at all the same as two seconds ago.

However, Tobirama was confused by what "this", meant. He only decided to go along with it.

"You're paying, and I get to order and eat whatever I want." Tobirama's voice was impassive, but Izuna got the message, he even chuckled.

"What ever you say."

* * *

Tobirama didn't know why he accepted Izuna's offer, but he was glad he did. For once in his life, he actually felt a strange serenity of peace as he spoke to the Uchiha Clan Leader. In addition, Tobirama actually saw Izuna as well...more than a person. Izuna had personality, something that he lacked during the clan meeting when he lashed out at Tobirama and oh, he had also apologized for that.

However, as their conversation continued and inevitable matters were addressed, their dialogue took more of a dark turn, a negative turn. Surprisingly, it was Izuna who was discomforted by this and he quickly changed topic.

"Well...do you plan to stay single for your whole life? I find it odd, Hashirama is married, but you aren't." The question shocked Tobirama, causing a surge of memories to race through his head. He didn't know how to answer that one on spot, so it took him a while to come up with something.

"Hashirama is married to our cousin, Mito, it was an arranged marriage." Tobirama sighed. "I declined a marriage from Mito's youngest cousin. Honestly, if I am to be married, I would like a have a bond with the person whom I will spend the rest of my life with. My brother, even though strong willed, is just a puppet to the elders. It was no wonder he'd accept the treaty, as long as he believed it meant happiness. Yet he and Mito can hardly get along."

Izuna rose an eyebrow, as if Tobirama response had taken him by surprise.

"Do you hold high hopes in him? Hashirama that is."

"No." Tobirama didn't have to meditate hard on that. " He goes the extra mile for the village, even if it means sacrificing his own freedom. He can't stand up for himself, he's nothing but a fake. He doesn't deserve to be the Hokage, if he can't...if he can't fight his own battles than why?" Tobirama was shaking inside.

"What's your relationship with your brother." While Izuna pressed on, his voice held no anger, causing Tobirama to calm down.

Tobirama frowned when he thought about it. He thought about the Uzumaki's coming and literally kicking him out. He thought about how Hashirama literally cancelled Tobirama out of the picture, replacing him with Mito.

"As if he sees me as a brother. First it was his dream, that got in the way, the village and now...now Mito. I was never there in his eyes, I didn't exist. I mean, never did he ask me what I felt how I felt...he just..." He trailed off, feeling somewhat of a clench in his heart.

"Don't think about it." And there was Izuna's voice, calming him down once again. "My brother kind of neglected me as well, except he didn't get married...still I know how you feel."

Tobirama didn't say a word, he had only meditated on everything that just happened. Mentally, he scolded himself for allowing himself to speak to Izuna, as if the two were...close friends. He still didn't trust Izuna completely, and this information could easily prove to be his downfall. Yet there was something about Izuna...something that caused Tobirama to feel calm, almost wanted.

He saw, at that moment, Izuna as something different.

"Can I walk you home? It's late..." Izuna asked.

Tobirama's eyes opened wider than he wanted them to. "I guess...I don't see why not."

* * *

The first few minutes of their walk were silent. Tobirama wanted greatly to know what Izuna was thinking at that moment, what he was feeling.

Tobirama himself felt...strangely happy, there was a feeling in his stomach...something that was foreign to him. He'd never felt anything like it before, still it wasn't something he wanted to leave him.

"It's a beautiful night." Tobirama idly spoke, not really expecting such words to come out of his mouth. He wasn't addressing Izuna, yet, the Uchiha stopped. It appeared that he was interested in the sky, as he was looking up, softly chuckling.

"You seem intrigued." Tobirama made his way beside Izuna and stood. At that moment, he realized for the first time that Izuna was taller than him. He frowned, but looked up at the moon as well. "I never knew you to be interested in the moon."

Izuna smiled and turned towards Tobirama. "The moon is a mysterious object, it's always there, nobody really knows anything about it though. I'm attracted to things like that..."

Tobirama didn't know if Izuna meant to direct that towards Tobirama, but regardless, his heart began to pump. At the same time, Tobirama figured Izuna felt the same way, as he turned to face Tobirama at a quick speed. There was a painful silence before Izuna took hold of Tobirama's shoulder and slowly but steadily, leaned in, sealing some kind of longing kiss.

Tobirama stood there, listening to the sound of his own beating heart, not really sure what to do. He was confused not only by the current situation, but Izuna's complete personality switch. Weren't the two supposed to hate each other? Detest each other? Were they not sworn enemies, in fact...if things had gone differently, Izuna would have been dead.

Yet here they were, kissing like two long lost lovers, putting everything that had happened between them behind and strangely, Tobirama welcomed this feeling. As the kiss itself began to intensify, he felt more loved than he ever had, he felt protected, he felt cared for...submissive.

Tobirama's eyes opened wide and he instantly broke the kiss, stepping away from a confused Izuna and shaking his own head.

"I, I have to go...I'm sorry." Tobirama didn't give Izuna a chance to say a word, he only turned around and ran.

* * *

Many things happened after that event, positive things.

Tobirama came to terms with himself and decided that he didn't want to end his life. In addition, he had bought a new home, away from both the Senju and Uzumaki clan, he didn't even tell Hashirama where he lived. It was a calm country like area in the calm civilian district, hardly a noise was heard. Being away from everything, from everyone gave him a time to meditate a time to think.

However, as happy as he was to be detached, he still did miss some aspects of his old lifestyle, some people. For instance, Toka. She was sad to hear that he was moving so far away, but didn't question him for doing so. She understood his reasoning and that he needed to be away from everybody.

Tobirama had tried to ignore this feeling, itching his conscience, causing him overwhelming guilt, but it never managed to go away. And inevitably, he was forced to admit to himself that he missed Izuna, and he felt terrible for leaving him in such a way.

What if Izuna forgot about him? Better yet, what if Izuna just decided to ignore everything? Izuna was the Uchiha Clan leader and had more things to be thinking about than a corrupted Senju. Tobirama probably was the last thing Izuna was thinking of, honestly.

Tobirama was just wishing for something that could never he. Izuna would eventually marry, so he could have heirs for his clan and as for Tobirama...well he'd just...

He'd just be Tobirama.

* * *

When Tobirama opened his mail box for the first time in his new house, he cringed when he received a letter with the Uzumaki and Senju seal on it. For a second, he mused on the idea of not actually opening it, but his better judgment won over him.

To his surprise, it was a request to be at a clan meeting, rather than some type of scolding. Still, the whole situation was rather strange, it was odd that after everything that happened between Tobirama and his family, that they'd want him back.

Still, perhaps this could be seen as a sign of redemption, perhaps they really did want him back, perhaps they wanted to forgive him.

This made Tobirama feel a little better as he read over the letter numerous times, perhaps he was more wanted that he thought.

* * *

"So you moved." That was how Hashirama greeted him, coldy and sternly as he entered the meeting room. There, along the table sat Hashirama, Mito, Miku and her father. Even though he didn't feel like he was invited, Tobirama sat to join him.

"I was evicted from my home." He answered Hashirama's question when he was situated. "What did you want me to do? Sleep on the street."

"Marry my cousin, like a Senju should." Mito's voice rang through the silence of the room, causing Tobirama to look at her from across the table.

"Unlike you, or my brother, I don't have the emotions of a rock, and I'm not willing to sell my heart away to someone whom I do not, and will never love." His words caused both Mito and Miku to gasp, Hashirama only closed his eyes in a stressed manner.

"What is this for brother? Is this really a clan meeting, or is this a way for you to speak to me? To get me_"

"I told you to think things over, Tobirama! I trusted you would do the right thing."

Tobirama paused. "Right thing? What are you talking about, marrying Miku!"

"Yes!" Miku for once spoke, her voice high pitched and annoying. "Just as Mito-san married Hashirama-san, like the prophecy that predicted it."

Tobirama paused for a while to mediate on what she had just said, then he faced his brother. "Prophecy?" He asked, confused. "What are you..."

"It's been written, Tobirama_"

"If you put your faith in a "prophecy", then I really can't take you seriously." He glared at all of them. "What did you call me here for? There is no clan meeting, is there?" He was seething. "Well, spit it out!"

There was, between the group as they all stared at Tobirama. Hashirama then spoke.

"If you do not accept the marriage proposal to Miku Uzumaki in four months tops, you will be considered a criminal, under the crime of treason."

Tobirama felt that long lost lump return in his throat as he attempted to swallow. "Criminal..."

"Denying this marriage is treason, that's breaking the alliance. In four months, I'll have no choice but to have you_"

"Hashirama! Listen to yourself!" Tobirama became angry as he stood. "You're my brother! Can you not stand up for me once...will you really allow this clan to run over you? Are you really that much of a doormat?" At that moment, Hashirama stood furious at his brother's comment.

"Tobirama, watch your mouth and respect me, I am your older brother."

"How can I respect a man, that doesn't even respect him_" It all happened so fast. Within seconds, a fist made firm contact with Tobirama's face and he instantly fell to the ground.

He looked up at Hashirama, his eyes then glided over to the Uzumaki's, Miku more specifically who seemed to be smiling.

Tobirama didn't know what to do, how to reply or anything of the sort. He only stood, looked at every single person in the room, turned and walked out.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone!? Perhaps death was a better option that living, especially if he had to live like this.

* * *

It began to rain as Tobirama walked through the village with his head down.

He wasn't really heading home at all, he didn't feel like he belonged there. He only walked idly, like a zombie, not sure what to do with himself. He could perhaps end his own life by jumping into a nearby lake, that seemed suitable. HIs brother wouldn't have to worry about him, neither would his clan. He would just be a dishonorable man who took his own pitiful life.

As absent minded as he was, he realized that the rain began to fall harder, and began to get colder, much colder. It wasn't much of a bother to him, it was just something he noticed. The cold water caused his thin shirt to cling to his already aching body.

Before he knew it, he felt his own walking get slower, and involuntary shivers began to run down his spine. He felt himself slipping, as he made his way down a dirt path. Perhaps he'd pass out, and no one would save him. Then he could die peacefully, and forget about this world. Tobirama began to slightly blackout, feeling the rain's freezing qualities come over him and all in all, he felt the cold clutches of death overcome him.

"Tobirama..." A soft voice called out to him, as he felt a soft warm hand on his cheek. Tobirama looked at him, ignoring the thunder. The man looked like Izuna, a very worried Izuna.

Perhaps he was just hallucinating, there was no way Izuna would ever want to see him again. "It's raining out, let me take you home." Izuana spoke quietly, yet Tobirama didn't reply, prompting the Uchiha to take hold of him. Tobirama tried to protest , but he only submitted.

"Tobirama...say something." Izuna's voice sounded more urgent than before, but Tobirama didn't give a care, he was too exhausted.

"I...let me..."

Tobirama noticed the world around him fade and turn to darkness. Within seconds, he felt his body go limp. He heard Izuna calling out to him, but in a fading voice. Perhaps this was his death, if so it was welcoming, it wasn't anything that he planned however, still it would do fine.

* * *

If Tobirama were to dream, he had no idea what he would dream of. He didn't have any happy memories, nothing in his past made him sentimental. Still, that didn't stop his mind from conjuring up something...even if it was something he wasn't very clear of.

* * *

A small girl sat in a garden outside, laughing and holding a small white rabbit. Her back was turned towards Tobirama, as he stood outside looking at her. All he could make out of her was that her hair was unkempt and black, and she wore a pretty pink kimono. Her laughs were joyous filled with some form of mischief. She tossed the rabbit up in the air, giggling whenever she caught it.

Tobirama had the urge to tell her to stop and release the rabbit, but he wasn't really sure if it was his place to do so. Perhaps her parents would tell her.

The girl suddenly stopped, and dropped the rabbit. Tobirama watched as the poor thing scampered away, running by his feet. He then looked back at the girl, who, with her back still turned to him stood up and just stared ahead. He heard a sigh escape her tiny lips as she slowly began to turn around, suddenly facing Tobirama.

She smiled, a soft and genuine smile. Tobirama noticed the gleam of her kind grey eyes and the way her dark black hair reflected the sun light.

"I didn't mean to hurt it." She spoke, her voice at that moment, echoing like a ghost. "I'm sorry..." She didn't say anything after that, she only walked with the same innocent grin plastered on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Tobirama woke, but his fever was still blazing. The dream that had occurred that night was vivid, he hardly remembered any of it. He tried to get up, out of bed, to determine where he was, but Izuna prevented him from doing this. He then concluded that somehow, he ended up in Izuna's residence.

In addition to this, Izuna became somewhat annoying. Every hour or so, he would arrive upstairs and bring Tobirama some food and water, almost like Tobirama was a sick child who couldn't care for himself. Izuna also brought medicine up to Tobirama, which he was very reluctant to take and not because he didn't trust Izuna (he had come to terms with himself that he felt a little something more than friendship towards t Uchiha), he just didn't like medicine. Much to his dismay, he could tell Izuna took it the wrong way. He had to do something to fix it.

The next day, when Tobirama had woken again from a series of dreams revolving around the nameless innocent eyed girl, he awaited Izuna's arrival to the room. When the tired looking Uchiha finally entered the room that morning and opened the door with his lazy expression, Tobirama waited for him to come close to the bed, all the while he just stared at him.

"You're aware." Izuna said, approaching Tobirama with some medicine in his hand. "I know you don't trust me enough but_" And with a quick motion, Tobirama sat up and softly placed his lips on Izuna's unsuspecting cheek. Then with a quick motion, brought his lips down to Izuna's.

"Thank you, for everything." Tobirama said, pulling away. "I don't want you to think that I lack trust in you, because I don't." He smiled at Izuna, who couldn't hide his own blush.

"Oh...okay." He replied quietly.

The weeks that following ensued in a strong relationship between the two. They learned each others secrets and regrets.

Izuna mused on the mistake he made giving Madara his eyes, calling it dumb. Tobirama, on the other hand, looked at his life and what he had caused so far. Nothing really good had been happening to him, and even after this, things still wouldn't let up.

Tobirama's biggest regret was being alive.

After that comment, something about Izuna had changed. Perhaps his mood, or personality...he became much more attached to Tobirama. The touches, taunts, etc., became more frequent, more intimate until finally, Tobirama understood where Izuna was going with this.

He wanted to make Tobirama his, one way or another.

Tobirama however, couldn't let that happen. He was trapped in his own troubles, his own mess. It would be selfish if he ever brought Izuna down with him. So one morning, when he was feeling his best, he decided to leave Izuna for good, without even muttering a simple good bye.

* * *

It had been a while, since Tobirama had seen Izuna again. Just thinking of the Uchiha comforted him a tiny bit. However, he still couldn't get over the fact that the would either have to marry and be in a miserable relationship, or get thrown into prison.

That day, he sat in his armchair , listening to the rhythmic rain outside. The way it drummed on his rooftop brought him to ease somewhat. At that moment he could just be present, despite knowing what awaited him in the days to come.

He breathed quietly, listening to the way the drops of rain made a calm pattern and slowly he began to drift into a soft sleep_

A very very loud noise caused his eyes to open wide. He sat up in his arm chair and looked around. The sound was apparently coming from his door, someone was knocking. His first thought of course was Hashirama, perhaps he had come to arrest him, but Hashirama would just use his wood style to open the door.

"Hey Tobi! It's me, Izuna! I need to talk to you!"

Tobirama felt more annoyed than surprised. Why was Izuna here? How the hell did he even find him?

"Go away!"

"Please let me in! It's going to rain!"

"Then go home you idiot!"

* * *

Hours had passed and despite the tempest lurking outside, Izuna remained ever present by the door. Tobirama didn't know whether to be angered, or impressed by Izuna's commitement towards him. Nevertheless, it was begining to thunder outside and no matter how angry he was, he still feared for Izuna's safety. So sucking up all his pride, Tobirama stood from his arm chair and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Come inside," he began stepping over. "Just until the rain clears." Tobirama locked the door behind him and turned around to go back to his arm chair. However, Izuna stood there angrily with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" Tobirama asked.

"What's wrong? You're wrong Tobirama...your attitude, your personality!" Tobirama knew this would happen eventually, as Izuna quickly stormed over to him. He stepped back, two feet until finally standing his ground. He didn't have time for this, for Izuna to make him feel more worthless than he already was. It seemed the lovestruck Uchiha already opened his eyes. "You're so hard to understand, so confusing_"

"Then if I'm all those negative things? Why seek me out? Why did you make the effort to come, to wait five hours outside of my house? I must be a pain in the ass, right? If you hate me so much, then why do you make the effort to even reach me!?" Tobirama frowned as he spoke, attempting not to let his emotions get the best of him. He feared for what Izuna would say, perhaps it would be something that he didn't want to hear. Of course it would be.

Izuna's arms remained crossed, but he wore a face of sympathy, and almost amusement. "I don't hate you." He breathed silently. "I'll never hate you...you need to know that." That was a relief to Tobirama's ears, but he still remained angry.

"You're still not answering my question!" Tobirama tried to sound threatening, but the way Izuna smirked suggested he could see past his facade. He walked towards Tobirama, grabbed his hands in his own and smiled.

"I love you, Tobirama." His voice was so quiet, yet it held such an impact. "And I made the effort to come over here, despite your negative qualities, because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tobirama, I want to marry you! Do you understand? You are too confusing to be left alone, so I'm asking you to marry me!"

Tobirama's eyes opened wide, and his facial expressions began to change. Now he was confused, he had no idea that anything positive could happen to him...especially at such a perfect time! He didn't know if he should accept it, despite the troubles within his own life. Perhaps Izuna was sent to him by fate, to deliver him from those troubles and hardships.

In the midst of his thoughts, it seemed as though Izuna had taken that moment to steal a more than chaste kiss. Finally jumping back to his senses, Tobirama willingly complied, no regrets.

The kiss however, didn't last long as both pulled back, however this time they smiled at each other. Tobirama finally felt the happiness he was searching for. He felt safe and that sense of true stability and family.

"So," Izuna started. "Will you marry me?"

Tobirama didn't even have to hesitate. "Hell yes!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! And Nymes, if you're reading this, I hope you liked it as well.**

**There will be another chapter, explaining the dreams Tobirama had early on in the chapter, so stay tuned for that. And oh, I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
